Helping Her?
by BornAgainINChrist
Summary: The villains of the city figure out they can destroy the superhero according to the Villain Code. All of the villains begin a plan to get rid of WordGirl once and for all! WordGirl unaware is in danger. Will WordGirl be destroyed? Or will someone help her out of it? Chapter 6 is Up :D
1. Objection!

**Chapter One: Objection! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. ****WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Hello Everyone! My name is BornAgainINChrist as I am sure most of you guys know. This is a fun short story I am starting. This is my entry for the WordGirl "Unsmall" Writing Contest hosted by A Pencil in her Hand. Hope you guys enjoy my story :D. **

**Dedication: To my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ **

* * *

It was a lovely day in fair city. The sun was shining. The birds were singing…. and something amiss was happening in a normal motel outside of the city. But wait! This wasn't any normal motel. In fact, it was a center meeting place for all the villains of the city.

The lights on the motel sign brightly glimmered addressing this was a 'normal' motel. Though, this was quite the opposite. Early villains began parking their cars and heading inside. It was the annual Friday villains meeting, in which all the villains that were apart of the Villains Association were to go to. Each villain from first rated Dr. Two Brains to lastly ranked Amazing Rope Guy were making their way to the meeting.

As the clock struck 4:00 PM, the doors to the motel were opened by Granny May who was the elected president of the Villains Association as well as the renter of the motel. The on-time villains, which mostly included the main villains such as The Butcher, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and Dr. Two Brains were the first to come through the welcoming glass doors of the motel. They eagerly went to the meeting room, which was filled with metal chairs, an old stage, a wooden stand, and one lonely microphone.

The early villains made their way into the rather quiet room. With all the empty seats, most left their weapons, meat, sandwiches, and other strange contraptions on a chair and ran off to the snack table. Today, the snack was being brought by the Butcher. Though, to some that was a disappointment.

"Pastrami Attack!"

In an instant, plates set aside for snack items were swarmed with meat buy products. Two Brains let out a growl and went to go sit back in his chair; commanding his henchmen to follow. Other late villains started forming lines on either side of the table to pick out the food.

Yes, it was a typical meeting.

The room eventually began to flood with the usual villains. Novice criminals and then to some more experienced. Everyone sat in their usual seating. The chatter began to buzz as people crammed in. In the crowd, one rather small 10 year old boy made his way to his seat pushing through the larger villains.

"Hey Tobey!"

"Destroy the newest skyscraper yet?"

"If you destroy any cheese vaults let me know."

As the child pushed his way through, he greeted and commented on questions and remarks made. Though, most of all he was thrilled to be recognized as an equal. He, of course, was one of the older more experienced criminals. Known by his intelligence, and feared for his destruction. Theodore 'Tobey' McCalister III was a boy genius and had rightfully earned his place among the city's most dangerous villains.

Granny May looked at the motel clock and realized it was time to begin the meeting. Walking up the stairs to the stage, Granny May quickly tapped the microphone. A loud ring was heard along with the enhancement of sound that followed till her voice was heard on the speakers.

"Uh-Hem…"

Most villains were still distracted from the snack lines and furious seat cramming. The noise never silenced.

"Yoo-hoo.."

Granny May spoke a little louder in the microphone.

Still no chatter silenced.

"Hey! Villains shut it!" Granny May shouted angrily.

Hearing the loud announcement, the villains knew better than to object to Granny May's command. Silence quickly descended over the large crowd as Granny May cleared her throat.

"Ah yes, that is much better. Villains welcome to our annual Villains Association meeting! The week has flown by and many heists were made. Some of which weren't successful and others that were still not successful. Though, on the bright side we can still come together and share our ploys and love for evil. But, most importantly we can all share our same hate of one superhero. Yes, you know her name: WordGirl…."

Many boos followed the hero's name from the crowd.

"…Oh and lets not forget her airborne seal sidekick: Captain Squishy Face!"

Another mix of boos arose from the villains.

"Now fellow villains, lets began the sharing of this week's evil schemes. First on the list is Mr. Big, so come on up!"

Granny May quickly stepped aside as Mr. Big quickly made his way on the stage. Most villains were in disbelief on how he of all villains had managed to get his name first on the list.

Mr. Big gave a large grin as he reached the microphone. His evil smile seemed to boast that he had a plan worth sharing.

"Greetings criminals, I, Mr. Big, will now share my evil plan…" Mr. Big stood there for a second with his mouth open. There was an awkward silence as he tried to remember his memorized presentation. Though, letting out a irritated sigh the business man rummaged through his suit pocket. Taking out a piece of folded notebook paper from inside his business suit; he quickly unfolded it and began to read.

"Ah, yes, um…I will now share my evil plan….so here it is."

"Are any of you villains sick of being defeated by WordGirl?…"

Many villains nodded their heads.

"Well I have thought long and hard about this and I have figured out the solution. Fellow villains, my evil plan is to get rid of WordGirl once and for all!

*Lightning flashed and thunder boomed*

"Mwahhaaahaha…ha..ha" Mr. Big dryly cackled.

Some of the villains, followed Mr. Big celebrating and cackling. Though, some villains weren't.

In fact, one villain in particular wasn't the least bit thrilled.

Tobey had been sitting in the crowd watching many villains applaud to this idea. Though, he was a villain, but he wasn't 'for' getting rid of the hero. He never believed it was the right thing to do. Yes, there were always times he may have played it too close. But, it wasn't right. He just couldn't imagine getting rid of such an innocent beautiful…uh he probably should stop there. There was just no way he was 'for' Mr. Big's plan.

"I object to your plan, Mr. Big!"

Before the boy genius knew it he had sprung up and loudly protested.

Eyes all turned to stare.

Just as the kid villain thought someone was going to kick him out; Granny May interrupted the awkward mood.

"Uh, hold on a second there Mr. Big. Tobey may be onto something. I do believe it is against the Villain code to destroy the superhero." Granny May spoke sternly.

Tobey quickly brushed off his sweat.

"Yes, Mr. Big, I do recall reading that in the Villain code." Tobey lied trying to sound as intelligent as possible.

"Well, I don't…" Mr. Big objected folding his arms.

Villains started to fight amongst themselves. It was clear that the meeting was starting to grow divided.

"Settle down! We will just have see to what the Villain code has to say about this." Granny May uneasily plopped the large book on the wooden stand by the microphone. Blowing off the dust and putting on her reading glasses, the villain began to flip through the pages. After some large page turns, the villain found what she was looking for.

"Chapter 7: The Superhero…uh lets see" Mumbling as she skimmed through the chapter for the answer, finally she found it.

"Oh here it is! The code reads: The superhero is a vital part of the villain world. If the superhero is gone then the villain can do whatever he or she wishes with nothing to stop them. However, this would make it too easy for the villain. Not to mention, it would bring a very wretched boring and successful life. Villains should never be reduced to this. One of the most crucial rules is this:

Rule #23: Never Destroy The Superhero."

Looking up from her reading, Granny May gave a sinister grin.

"Well there you have it Big, Rule #23 says you can't destroy WordGirl. Now get off the stage!"

Tobey felt himself sink back in his chair in relief.

Mr. Big stood in what seemed pure embarrassment. But, suddenly rage filled it.

"Hold on a sec, let me see the chapter." Mr. Big snatched the book to read for himself.

The evil business man repeated the chapter out loud. It appeared to read the same thing Granny May had just said. Though, something caught his eye.

"Wait a minute, you missed the tiny print underneath Rule #23."

Mr. Big smiled maliciously at Granny May. Taking out a magnify glass, Mr. Big began to read loudly.

"It says: If any villain or villains have been placed in jail more than 1,000 times then Rule #23 can be broken. Also, if all villains wish to destroy the superhero then Rule #3 can be broken and all villains can team up against the superhero."

This time Mr. Big gave a evil smile as he showed Granny May the fine print.

"Well there you have it criminals! I was right!" Mr. Big beamed.

Angry with Mr. Big's boasting, Granny May then shrugged. Well you win some and you lose some.

"Alright Mr. Big, looks like you were right." Granny May frowned and stepped aside letting Mr. Big finish.

"Ok, now where was I? Oh yes! I remember now. Now everyone we all know we have been placed in jail over 1,000 times. Haven't we?"

Cheers rose from the villains in agreement.

"Ok then, fellow villains lets all team up and get rid of WordGirl for good! All in favor say I."

The crowd was filled with a mix of I's. Villain after villain agreed, but when it came to a certain boy genius he didn't know what to say.

"Umm…I" Tobey said lowly.

"It is final then! Lets all meet here tomorrow and began our plan!"

Mr. Big bowed to the audience as the crowd clapped and cheered. Though, in the midst of the crowd only one boy wasn't clapping.

* * *

**Well there you have it! This is only the beginning "Mwhahaha!" Please R&R if ya want :D **


	2. Very Interesting

**Chapter Two: Very Interesting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Wow! Thanks everybody for all the amazing reviews! I would like to give a personal shout out to: Jesussaves1611, glowin-theSHARK, KimDWil71, A Pencil in her hand, Deepizzaguy, casrules401, DarkSunshine200, TheLivingBeckyBotsford, MusicNeverStops474, darklexirose, Awesome, and accost perez jose ramiro. Thank you all! God Bless :D**

**Dedication: To my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ**

* * *

School had been out for at least a hour. Students had been picked up at car pull, bus, or left at extended day. However, others were walkers. The walkers included a rather small group of children. All that seemed to enjoy the fresh air of the wonderful day. Their houses were close enough to walk to. So, this gave them the independence to come home at the speed of their choice. On the lovely Friday afternoon, three young 5th graders and a monkey were enjoying a new route.

Becky, Violet, Scoops, and Bob the monkey were all walking down the sidewalk. Becky and Violet were walking side by side as they giggled and whispered about their day. Scoops was trudging behind them lost in thought as he wrote things down on his note pad. Bob was struggling to keep up with all three of them as he had a larger lunch then usual. Every once and a while he would give a loud squeak to say they needed to slow down. Of course, they all seemed to be busy so he just had to wobble his way along.

"Hey, where are we going?" Scoops, who realized he was going the opposite direction from his house, was interested to know all the facts.

Becky and Violet stopped and let Scoops catch up with them.

"Oh, sorry Scoops, I forgot to tell you Mrs. Davis assigned Eugene to be my partner." Violet said in her usual quiet voice.

"Oh," Scoops tried to act interested.

"Yeah, Eugene and I are going to work on our project in the park."

Becky quickly broke into the conversation.

"I thought we could walk with Violet till she gets to the park. _Then_, we can head to your house_?_" Becky tried to make it sound like it was a question, but Scoops didn't quite understand.

"What? Oh yeah sure…" Scoops shrugged. It was obvious he was still a couple sentences behind in the conversation.

Becky looked at Violet and shrugged.

"Guess were good," Becky whispered and gave a thumbs up.

The walk grew a little quiet as everyone seemed to have said everything that they could think of. Suddenly, Becky looked down at her side. Where was Bob? Becky's eyes grew wide. She started looking all around.

"Where's Bob?" Becky questioned a little nervously.

Violet looked around, "Um..I don't see him."

"BOB!" Becky shouted.

Violet and Scoops held their ears tight as Becky's voice echoed.

Realizing she had used some of her superpowers on that shout. "Oops, sorry you guys." Becky slumped. Waiting a minute or two, Becky could hear Bob off in the distance.

"Oh, he's way back over there." Becky rolled her eyes.

"He says he ate to much and is having trouble keeping up. I'll go get him." Becky raced off to fetch her pet.

Violet and Scoops looked at each other in shock.

"I couldn't hear Bob at all." Violet admitted.

"Neither could I," Scoops eyed suspiciously.

The two stood there awkwardly.

Suddenly, wind rushed pass them causing Scoops's hat to fall off.

"Oops, sorry here you go." Becky sheepishly smiled and handed Scoops his hat. She was holding Bob in her other arm.

Letting Bob down on the sidewalk, the group continued to walk. Scoops and Violet were still amazed on how Becky had gotten back so fast.

"So, what are you two doing your project on?" Violet asked in curiosity.

Becky hadn't thought about it yet. Mrs. Davis had said that Scoops was to be her partner on the project. Though, she was thrilled to be working with him; she still didn't see him giving any suggestions to their historic figure choice.

Becky began, "Uh, well I was thinking about doing the project on…."

"WordGirl!" Scoops filled in her sentence.

Violet, Becky, and Bob were taken aback.

"Uh…what?" Violet and Becky questioned as Bob squeaked the same.

Scoops proudly repeated, "Becky and I will be doing our project on WordGirl."

Becky was still a little shocked. When did she say she agreed to do the project on WordGirl? And since when was WordGirl considered a historic figure. Becky looked at Violet letting a little bit of her aggravation show.

Violet read Becky's thoughts and tried to help her out.

"Scoops, Mrs. Davis said our project had to be on the revealing of the identity of a historic figure. Since when is WordGirl a historic figure?"

Scoops ponder this for a minute.

"Well, she just stopped villains yesterday and the day before that so therefore she is part of history."

Becky and Bob looked at each other nervously.

"Scoops, did you even ask if Becky wanted to do the project on WordGirl?" Violet tried to defend Becky.

Scoops quickly turned to Becky.

"Do you want to do the project on WordGirl?" Scoops's eyes pleaded.

Becky stood there a bit shocked and under pressure. She liked Scoops and she didn't want to make him upset. Though, she knew WordGirl would be the one to take the hit if she said yes. Well, should she do the project for Scoops or not do the project for WordGirl? Urgh! Sometimes she didn't like being a superhero.

"Uh…I guess," Becky halfheartedly agreed.

Violet looked at Becky in disbelief. Becky only looked at Violet and shrugged.

"Yes!" Scoops hopped around excitedly.

The group had finally reached the city park.

"Come on Becky, lets go! We are going to reveal WordGirl's secret identity! I have already started working on possible…." Scoops started to ramble as he dragged Becky opposite from Violet.

Violet had definitely reached her wits end with Scoops. Now he wanted to reveal WordGirl's secret identity?….and poor Becky. Violet didn't like seeing Becky upset. Becky didn't show she was upset, but Violet could tell she was.

"Hold on a minute Scoops, now you want to reveal WordGirl's secret identity! That isn't a nice thing to do at all. What if Becky were WordGirl and you told everyone she was WordGirl…that would probably make her sad and it could put her whole family in danger…" Violet gave the example unaware.

Becky's eyes were as large as golf balls. Bob was nervously biting his finger nails.

Scoops listened to Violet's words. Though, he still wanted to find out WordGirl's identity. If he did he would be able to write for the Big City Times. His life long dream could come true. Violet really expected him to give up his dream to help WordGirl? Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Besides WordGirl could take care of herself.

Scoops folded his arms, "So what?"

"So what?! Don't you care about the superhero that has saved this city time and time again!" Violet yelled, but quickly cupped her hands over her mouth.

Scoops, Becky, and Bob stood awkwardly. Violet yelling was an odd sight.

"Umm…I'm sorry." Violet whispered and started to walk away.

"Bye Scoops…bye Becky and Bob." Violet waved and walked into the city park.

Becky watched as Violet left. She was so lucky to have a best friend like her. If she only could stay with Violet._ Sigh_. Becky definitely wasn't excited about working with Scoops now. She knew she would have to be extra careful not to draw any attention to her being WordGirl.

"Alright Becky, so like I said we have got a lot of work to do…" Scoops started to walk away from the park.

"In order to reveal WordGirl's secret identity first we need to find some clues. Now we know WordGirl has a large vocabulary. Hmmmm…Who do we know that has a large vocabulary?" Scoops tapped the pencil againist his note pad as he pondered.

Becky was busy watching hopelessly as the park disappeared behind a building. Turning her head to the bottom of the sidewalk she began thinking. The project was going to be a tricky one. Though, on the bright side she knew Scoops didn't think she was WordGirl after what happened at the Vocabulary Bee.

"Have any suggestions?" Scoops asked Becky and Bob.

Suddenly Becky was stirred from her thoughts and was pulled into Scoops's conversation.

"Uh…"

"Cheep"

"Hmmm…interesting." The reporter commented as he wrote down the suggestions.

Becky was about to give an actual suggestion, but out of no where she heard an alarm ring. It sounded like Amazing Rope Guy was at it again. She had to get out of here. Becky leaned over and whispered to Bob they had to go. Picking up Bob, Becky started to think of what she would tell Scoops.

"Hey Scoops, I just remembered I have to uh…pick up some groceries for my Mom. I'll meet you at your house." Becky quickly said her excuse.

"Uh, ok see ya." Scoops gave a half wave still lost in his notes.

Becky ran away and flue off; Bob in hand.

"WWwwooorrdd Up!"

Scoops heard the catch phrase and saw WordGirl fly off. Becky was no where in sight. Scoops began to take notes reading out loud...

"My first suspect…Becky Botsford. Why? Clue #1: Becky and WordGirl are never seen in the same place. Hmmm..very _very_ interesting."

* * *

**Ok hopefully, I did ok with this. Definitely wasn't a easy chapter to write. ****(Note: Oh in case you new WG fans didn't know Eugene is an early WordGirl character seen in some of the first WordGirl short 2 minute clips. He also is seen throughout WordGirl episodes as a tall boy in Becky's 5th grade class. ) **Hope this leaves you eager for the next chapter :D. Please R&R if ya want XD


	3. Gone Before Words

**Chapter Three: Gone Before Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Sorry this chapter is pretty rushed. It was a lot to write :D. So, much character shifts...and yeah. I would like to give a personal shout out to: Jesussaves1611, glowin-theSHARK, KimDWil71, A Pencil in her hand, Deepizzaguy, casrules401, DarkSunshine200, TheLivingBeckyBotsford, MusicNeverStops474, darklexirose, Awesome, CureAnimeLover, GryffindorSpark, WordGirl Fan, and accost perez jose ramiro. Thanks to all of you :D God Bless XD**

**Dedication: To my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ**

* * *

Night. The word that could best describe fair city at the moment. Dark gray clouds brushed through the midnight sky. Every thing in the city was fairly hushed. No villains committing late night crimes, no superhero or monkey sidekick flying around to chase the villains, everything seemed quiet. The murky sky covered with ominous clouds was suddenly hit with a strong breeze. The wind pushed some of the thick clouds away giving light to the large crescent moon. The white rays leaked from the clouds and fell upon the darkness of the city. Out of the darkness, one business man was awake to see this happening.

In his evil pent house, Mr. Big watched anxiously out the large window of his office. The moon light was now shining through the window shedding its light on the business man's desk. Papers scattered, pens everywhere, yoga instruction tapes, a pink squishy bunny, mind control batteries, and a paper that said "Evil Plan To Rid WordGirl: Phase 1…" Though, the shadows hid what came next as the thick clouds returned to cover the moon.

Mr. Big sighed as the wait for the coming day was unbearable. Urgh, if only he could mind control the sun or the earth maybe his problem would be solved. He should probably ask Leslie to look into that for him, while she was at it. Turning around and sitting at his desk, he picked up his squishy pink bunny and began squishing it.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

The toy spit out the words as its holder squished it.

"Hehe.." Mr. Big gave a childish giggle. He started to squish it more.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Before the business man knew it he was cackling loudly.

"MwaHahahahahaha…"

"Ah-hem…Sir?"

Quickly looking up from the soft noisy toy, Mr. Big quickly threw it off.

"Ah, yes…so is it finished?" The business man asked trying to retain his stature.

"Yes sir," his assistant Leslie informed.

"Oooo…bring it here." Mr. Big lunged out of his desk chair.

The assistant handed Mr. Big a metal box. On it were written in bold letters: PHASE 1. The business man opened the box with a malicious smile on his face.

"There will be no stopping me this time…WordGirl."

An eerie glow could be seen outside of the pent house windows.

* * *

It was the beginning to a relaxing Saturday. Becky yawned as the sunlight through her blinds had woken her. Laying in her bed, she scooted herself up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Sometimes, especially on Saturdays, nothing was better then staying under the warmth of covers. She was just too comfortable to want to move. Plus, there was no reason she had to. In fact, no school, no crimes, no chores, none of TJ's baseball games, and no homewor..uh…

"Cheep?" Bob had walked into the room and questioned.

Becky's eyes grew wide, oh no she had completely forgotten! Panic start to run through her mind, what time was it?

"Bob, what time is it!" Becky franticly shouted.

Bob the monkey quickly held up his pocket watch. The time was…oh no 8:51 AM!

She was going to be late!

Shooting up out of her bed, she threw back her covers and jumped into her closet. Becky began digging around tossing clothes everywhere.

Bob watching from a distance, dodged the incoming clothes that were flying his way.

"Eep!"

"Not now Bob! I'm going to be late!" Becky burst out of her closet with her clothes in hand and a sock on her head. She quickly zoomed into the bathroom.

The monkey chuckled as it seemed Becky didn't notice the sock on her head. Becky had obviously forgotten that Scoops was going to meet her at City Hall in just 9 minutes!

"Ok lets go!"

Becky quickly came out of the bathroom neatly dressed as usual in her green sweater and purple skirt. Though, the sock was still on her head. Bob quickly gestured that she had missed something. Becky quickly placed her hand on her head. Oops, she must have not realized. Becky quickly threw the sock in her room.

"Ok now lets go!" Becky quickly grabbed Bob and took off out the door.

Oh wait, she had forgot something!

Poking her head back inside the house, "Bye Dad! I'm going to meet Scoops at City Hall!" Becky shouted.

"Ok, bye Pumpkin!" Mr. Botsford waved from the couch.

And she was off!

"Wooorrd Up!"

* * *

Tobey McCalister wondered if he should. Well today was the last day he might ever….

What was wrong with him?

The boy genius had managed to build a full robot army. He was very proud. The robots were currently very small, but he could make them grow to their full size as soon as he got pass his Mum. Yes, this would be quite a battle. Sigh….Oh please, what was he upset about?

With the superhero gone, he could knock down as many buildings as he wanted. He would never get his army of robots destroyed, he was free to be evil and have nothing stand in his way. Yes, he would be better off without her. Wouldn't he?

The villains meeting was coming up in an hour. Tobey, knew their intentions were to rid her by tonight. Though, rid was such a horrid word to cover up what they really were going to do…and the word was kill. Plain and simple, but so evil when said. Yes, they were going to kill WordGirl! Well, where did he stand on this? Was Theodore "Tobey" McCalister III for or against WordGirl's imminent death?

The truth was….he didn't know.

Why would he be for WordGirl's death? Well, because WordGirl was a nuisance to his plans. She always got in his way. She always won. With WordGirl gone, he would be free to be evil. Why would he be againist WordGirl's death? For one, WordGirl was the most amazing beautiful….perhaps he should stop there. She protected the city and saved lives. Without WordGirl, he would have no point in being bad…

"I'm going out for a walk, Mother." Tobey cheerfully sang as he rushed out the front door with his hand full of robots.

* * *

WordGirl was flying as fast as her powers could take her. Poor Captain Huggyface was holding on for dear life.

"Eeeerrrpppppp!"

"Sorry, but I can't slow down! I've got 3 minutes till I have to be there!" WordGirl shouted as the wind rushed pass her face in a haze.

Seeing City Hall just a little ways off, WordGirl was ready to book it…until…

"ROBOTS ATTACK!"

Stopping in mid air, the superhero stood dumbfounded.

"You have got to be kidding me." WordGirl slapped her hand over her face. She had to be at City Hall in 3 minutes and now she had to take down a robot army?

Why is it that crime always appeared at the worst possible time?

On a nearby building, there was the young Tobey McCalister commanding his 50 foot robot army to destroy downtown. Out of all the days he could have picked to destroy the city it had to be at this time and on this day. Urgh! Well, never mind, she would have to set a new record for robot army take downs. WordGirl quickly looked at Huggy, "Alright CHF, set the timers, we have to destroy these robots in 2 minutes flat! Lets do this!"

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface got to work.

Tobey, on a nearby building, wasn't happy to see that WordGirl was chucking the heads of his robots in mere seconds. He wanted to tell her something, but she wasn't helping with her super speed. He had to put an end to this.

"STOP!"

The crime fighting due didn't even hesitate. WordGirl was on her last robot and she intended to finish her job.

"Wait! WordGirl please! There is something I must tell you!" Tobey begged over the sound of demolished metal.

Before the boy genius knew it….it was too late.

WordGirl had destroyed all of his robots. The superhero hovered in mid air proud of her accomplishment. Then, suddenly in a blink of an eye, the girl shot Tobey a graceful smile and just like that she was gone.

The boy genius dropped his remote and fell on his knees. His robots were destroyed and WordGirl was gone…he didn't even have a chance to say…no perhaps he should stop there.

* * *

**So, yes, I have to stop right there ;D. Hope all of you Tobey fans enjoyed this small bit of him...though there will be more rest assured. And to all of you normal WordGirl lovers hope you guys enjoyed this as well. Till next time :D God Bless! Please R&R if you want XD**


	4. Many Questions Not Answered

**Chapter Four: Many Questions Not Answered**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Ok I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I got really sick for a couple of days. Though, I am much better now. I would like to give a personal shout out to: Jesussaves1611, glowin-theSHARK, KimDWil71, A Pencil in her hand, Deepizzaguy, casrules401, DarkSunshine200, TheLivingBeckyBotsford, MusicNeverStops474, darklexirose, Awesome, CureAnimeLover, GryffindorSpark, WordGirl Fan, sweetieboom8cookieme and accost perez jose ramiro.**

**Thanks again for all of your support :D God bless**

**Dedication: To my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ**

* * *

With only a minute to lose, the superhero and sidekick ran behind a building and transformed into their normal alter egos. Becky was quite pleased with herself. She had made it with now only 41 seconds to spare. Plus, she set a new robot-destroying record of a minute and 47 seconds. Yes, Becky Botsford was very proud indeed.

"We did it Bob!" Becky congratulated her sidekick.

Bob cheered and gave a little monkey dance. The two gave each other a high five and rounded the corner to go to City Hall. Everything seemed perfect for the moment, but then the moment abruptly ended. The girl caught a glimpse of City Hall and froze in her tracks. Oh no! Once again, she had forgotten! Bob accidentally bumped into Becky then looked up himself.

The two stood in horror.

City Hall was surrounded by a large crowd of people that were busy waiting for WordGirl and Captain Huggyface to show up. It was none other than the celebration of WordGirl defeating all of the city villains more than 1,000 times. WordGirl would be thanked and receive the 1,000 Keys To The City Award.

The mayor stood anxiously at the microphone with his note cards in hand. He looked to be very nervous. The town superhero and her sidekick had not yet shown up. Scoops was one of the many in the large crowd. He too was waiting for someone.

"Oh no! Bob, I totally forgot!" Becky began to panic. Ever since Bob wrecked her planner, WordGirl had super trouble remembering all of the upcoming city events. Now she had forgotten and had to be in two places at once!

Wait a second…

Well…maybe she didn't. She could just go as WordGirl. Problem solved.

"Urgh…Come on Bob. Lets go get in costume." Becky slumped and started heading back behind the building.

"Eeep?" Bob was still a little skeptical about this. What about Scoops? Was Scoops really through with suspecting Becky as WordGirl?

"No, Huggy relax, everything will be fine. We can just create an excuse to tell him. Like uh…we got stuck in traffic or slipped on a banana peel. WordGirl and Captain Huggyface showing up to this celebration is more important. Scoops doesn't suspect us. We will be fine. Now lets not waste any more time, we have to go."

Bob quickly shrugged off the idea and followed Becky.

However, Becky found that she couldn't trust her own words. In the back of her mind, she felt uneasy about all of this. She never knew for sure about Scoops. He was a great friend. Though, he still seemed to have his own interests in mind. Could Scoops have asked her to come to City Hall on purpose? Did he know that Becky Botsford and WordGirl had a connection? If so, then that would mean this was a set up. No! She could trust her friend. Couldn't she? Many questions not answered…

* * *

Mr. Big eagerly walked up the stairs to the stage. He was very anxious to began his plan. As he walked up to the microphone, the thought suddenly occurred to him…What was his plan? He probably should have thought about it before he went straight to the stage. Hmmm…..oh well.

"Greetings fellow villains, and welcome back!" Mr. Big said with dry enthusiasm. The business man didn't really know where he was going with all of this. He stopped talking and the room settled with silence.

"So…uh…Are any of you up for a game of golf?" Mr. Big (not knowing what to say) tried to break the quietness.

All of the villains gave each other odd looks. Most of them had come to hear Mr. Big's 'big' plan on getting rid of WordGirl. Now it looked like he was avoiding the subject all together. Leslie, in the midst of the villains, slapped her hand on her face. Yes, her boss had forgotten his memorized presentation…again.

Mr. Big signaled for Leslie to bring up his piece of notebook paper. He had hoped to avoid using it. Though, it was obvious he couldn't remember any of it.

Getting up from her metal chair, the assistant quickly ran up the stairs and handed Mr. Big his written down presentation.

"Here you go, Mr. Big." Leslie said letting some of her annoyed tone escape her.

Mr. Big snatched the paper and quickly shooed off his helper. Reading the paper, he then began his recap.

"Ah yes…Now what is the number one problem we face when committing crimes?" Mr. Big questioned evilly.

The crowd began to say the answer.

"Yes, all you villains know it… WordGirl. Well, what if we could get rid of her for good? Then, all of our problems would be solved. We could rule over the whole city. Nothing would ever stand in our way! Nothing! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

All the villains cheered.

"So, how will we get rid of WordGirl? The answer is simple. We use her weaknesses to destroy her!" Mr. Big cackled maliciously.

The villains applauded the idea. Though, some had questions of their own. For one, Two Brains was still having trouble following Mr. Big on this one. As a genius scientist, he was very big on planning. In fact, he loved complex plans. Mr. Big's plan didn't sound complex to the least. Therefore, it might not work.

"Hold on a minute Mr. Big! Do you even know what WordGirl's weaknesses are?" Dr. Two Brains interrupted.

"Why of course, Dr. Mouse Brains. I know one of WordGirl's most deadliest weaknesses and I intend to use it before the day ends."

"It's Dr. Two Brains," The doctor growled.

"Well, then what is it?" Granny May stood up and questioned impatiently.

Mr. Big smiled and gave a half laugh, "Its a surprise, but don't worry it will be revealed… all in good time. Though, till that time comes that is where I need all of you criminals. All of us know how strong that little power house can be. We will have to work together to trap her. Then, you can leave it to me to finish the job. Agreed?"

All of the villains nodded in approval.

"Good, now listen up! Phase 2! Butcher, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Ms. Question you all will….." The business man began to give his assorted plan of assigning villains their parts. After a long process of bickering and switching parts, all the villains knew what they were to do. Well, all except for one villain.

That villain he needed was the robot building kid. Though, where was he?

* * *

Tobey McCalister had to rush back home. After WordGirl destroyed all of his newest robots, he hoped he might have at least one spare robot. If he did he would have a way to get to the Villains Association meeting. It was pretty obvious now that he was going to be late. Running inside his house and into his bedroom, the boy genius began searching through scrap metal. Sometimes there would be left over robots from battle, he usually tossed leftovers in the scrap piles. If he were lucky, he may find one in full piece.

Parts began flying through the air.

"Come on!" The inventor growled as he franticly looked in each pile.

"There has to be at least one!" Tobey wildly cried as his desperation was proven in vain.

Metal was everywhere. His room looked like a junk yard. Well, it seemed he was going to miss out on knowing what they were going to do to WordGirl. The boy angrily kicked an old metal wire circuit and sat down.

"OW!" Ok, perhaps he should have looked before he took a seat.

Looking down, Tobey saw what had struck him. It was one of the small to big robots he had made this morning. He must had dropped one when he ran out the door. It appeared to be in good condition too. Well… aside from the antenna, but that could be fixed easily.

Grabbing some duck tape, the child took the robot and ran out the door.

Luckily for Tobey, his mother was at work until 5:00 PM. So, he had most of a Saturday to being a terrifying boy genius. Tobey quickly fixed his robot by duck taping the small antenna back onto its head. Pulling out his remote and pushing the grow button, the robot grew to its normal 50 foot size. Hopefully, he would make it.

…..

With only a couple of minutes to lose, he found himself thrilled to see the motel just within a walking distance.

"Ok robot, here is good." The boy commanded his metal creation.

As the the large metallic hand gently placed him on the sidewalk, Tobey took off at top speed. Well, maybe not at top speed, but he certainly was trying. Walking up to the building and going through the glass doors, the boy made his way into the auditorium. Hoping to sneak in unnoticed, he quietly squeaked open the door and tried to enter in the shadows.

However, instead this only back fired.

"Ah, there you are boy." Mr. Big greeted from the stage. All the villains turned their heads to see the young inventor walk in.

Tobey felt his cheeks get a little red.

"Yes, my robots had some sort of malfunction." The boy lied as he shifted his glasses nervously.

"Not a problem, you are the last villain we need in order to complete our plan." Mr. Big congratulated.

"Oh, really…what is it you have in mind for me to do?" Tobey quietly asked.

Stepping off of the stage, the business man walked directly over to the boy. Mr. Big had his mind set with this kid villain. He needed a very special something built and who better to ask then a child. After all little children don't question, they do as they are told.

"Now, I need you to build me something very special, Tony. You make a very important part of my plan." Mr. Big sinisterly smiled as he took the boy and led him outside of the auditorium to explain what was needed.

"Um..it's Tobey." The boy growled.

* * *

**Wow, ok chapter 4 yay! So, much for a short story on my part :/ ...Oh well. Please R&R if ya want XD**


	5. The Beginning Of Something Terrible

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Yep, so this chapter is LONG. So, I apologize if there are some grammar issues. Hehe sorry it has been a while everybody. Look my life is very crazy right now, please don't think I am purposely taking this slow :D. I would like to thank : Jesussaves1611, glowin-theSHARK, KimDWil71, A Pencil in her hand, Deepizzaguy, casrules401, DarkSunshine200, TheLivingBeckyBotsford, MusicNeverStops474, darklexirose, Awesome, CureAnimeLover, GryffindorSpark, WordGirl Fan, and accost perez jose ramiro. Thanks to all of you :D God Bless XD**

**Dedication: To my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ**

* * *

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface thanked the people of the city and flue off into the sky. The crowd cheered and waved goodbye. Just like that the celebration ended and everyone started back to their everyday lives. However, Scoops was suspicious as to why Becky hadn't shown up at city hall. He spent a lot of the time looking for her in the crowd. Though, it was obvious now that she had not attended. But, why? Well, this question had to have an answer. It was up to him to find it.

Scoops quickly started weaving his way out of the crowd. Making his way onto the sidewalk, the reporter began his trip back home. Looking down on his notepad, he began to write his observations from WordGirl's speech. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Whoops, sorry," Scoops quickly looked up to see a familiar face. It looked like the kid villain, Tobey. He seemed to be in a big rush as he didn't even care that someone had accidentally ran into him. The kid quickly gave a sour look, corrected his glasses, and continued running.

Scoops watched the boy till he disappeared down a dark alley. The reporter wondered what he was up to. Oh well, Scoops shrugged off the idea. Looking back down at his notes, it was then that Scoops noticed something. Tobey had dropped something. Picking it up, it looked to be a flyer of some sort. Though, what was weird was it was covered in small pieces of glowing red rocks. The villain's pockets must have not been too clean.

"Scoops!" In the distance, a girl in a green sweater and purple skirt came running. It was Becky Botsford, of course. Along with her monkey Bob.

"Hey Becky!" Scoops greeted.

"Scoops, I am so SO sorry! I was trying to get to City Hall, but then I slipped on a banana peel that happened to be in my path. Uh..that slowed me down…and um..so did all the car traffic." Becky gave a half smile.

"Car traffic? The mayor said that everyone needed to walk to the event." Scoops gave her an odd look.

"Oh." Becky slumped.

There was an awkward silence as Scoops grew more suspicious. Then, remembering the flyer, he thought this was a perfect thing to show Becky. If she were interested this could be another clue to proving she was WordGirl.

"Hey Becky, look what I found!" Scoops piped as he showed the red dusty flyer to the girl.

"Oh wow! Uh, what is it?" Becky wondered.

"Well, I think the kid villain Tobey dropped it. Though, it is kind of dusty. Here let me blow it off." Scoops quickly blew off the filth.

Becky standing right in front of Scoops as the dust hit her, all of a sudden burst into an allergic reaction. Whatever it was, started to make her eyes water, her head dizzy, and cause a severe coughing spree.

Scoops watching, was stunned. What was happening to Becky?

"Whoa! Becky are you ok? I am sorry." Scoops frantically spoke as he watched in horror as the girl coughed nonstop.

"*Cough* *Cough* I..cen't.. breakthe *Cough*" Becky began to choke out. She couldn't breathe! Why wouldn't her head say it right! What was happening?

Bob panicked and began to pat her on her back. After a couple of minutes of coughing and tears, she finally began to slow down.

"Uh, Scoops I have to go." Becky wheezed. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment and the remnants of tear stains from her watery eyes. Quickly grabbing Bob, she took off down the sidewalk. Scoops watched till she disappeared down a dark alley.

* * *

Tobey had been working on this for several hours now. Never had he been forced to make such a big creation in such little time. Not to mention, Mr. Big's blueprints were very hard to read as there was coffee spots and other junk that blurred the ink. Tobey had finished much of the large invention already. This of course, was thanks to the many scrape piles and parts that assisted with easy production. Though, at last, he was down to the body. It was the most hardest to finish. For one, it was were the engine was, which was like the heart of the whole thing.

Picking up the blue prints once more, the boy looked at them and scratched his head. He had practically finished the circuits and other necessary parts of the engine. But, according to the blueprints, there was something missing. For one, the instructions said to leave a single spot in the middle of the engine empty. This was because something was to go there.

Apparently, whatever it was would fuel the whole machine. Hmmm…Looking at the directions, to see what the object could be…It was then that he realized. Pulling something out of his pocket that Mr. Big had given him, he began to inspect it. It was a rock.

Honestly, out of all the things, a rock.

Tobey recalled Mr. Big saying that this rock was important and represented power. Maybe, it was supposed to go in the center of the invention. The boy genius took it gently in his hands and placed it into the machine's center. Then, suddenly the invention flickered to life.

The boy wondered, why out of all things that this rock fueled the giant machine. For one, Tobey knew that this creation, WordGirl would surely rip apart like tissue paper. It was way too easy. But, was that the point? Did Mr. Big know something that he didn't?

* * *

Mr. Big quickly eyed his watch. Where was that boy? All the other villains had arrived at the motel. It was now 3:00 PM. The sun had been uncontrollably hot in the early hours, but now dark rain clouds started to brew. Everything seemed to be perfectly ready. Though, with all the excitement that was about to come…he just couldn't wait. Mr. Big opened the glass doors of the motel and stepped outside.

Mr. Big nervously began to squish his pink stress ball bunny.

"Oh, where is that kid?" The business man pondered walking back and forth.

Just then, Mr. Big spotted him. Though, it was almost impossible to miss him.

Tobey sat on the large invention as it began walking itself to the motel. With the machine being over 100 feet, it was like a giant landmark. Screams filled the air, and police sirens could be heard in the distance.

The creation finally reach the motel. Tobey slid down the metallic machine and landed right in front of Mr. Big.

"Here it is, Mr. Big." Tobey frowned.

"Impressive," Mr. Big complimented and then held out his hand signaling for Tobey to give him the remote.

Tobey looked up at the huge metal invention. A sudden chill ran down his spine. If he handed over the remote, then this machine was in the hands of Mr. Big and him alone. It would only do as he commanded. Even if that meant something deadly….There had to be a way out of that…Right?

"Come on boy, I don't have all day." Mr. Big said annoyed.

"I don't know…what exactly do you plan to do with it?" Tobey quietly asked.

"I am going to use it to help destroy WordGirl. What else would you expect?" Mr. Big growled. The business man suddenly saw a look in the child that he hadn't seen before. It was the sign of sadness and fear creeping into his face.

"Is a certain someone having second thoughts? Are you honestly that scared of us getting rid of her?" Mr. Big evilly grinned.

Tobey's eyes quickly widened. Looking up from his feet, "No! I am not scared…I..uh..I just don't know if this is right." Tobey bit his lip and looked back down.

"Well, if that is the case then you can say goodbye to the Villains Association." Mr. Big smiled.

"WHAT!? No! That is alright, I prefer to stay. Urgh, here…" Tobey nervously held out the remote.

Mr. Big quickly snatched the remote out of his hands. Without words, the business man returned inside the motel. Knowing that any moment now, he could begin Phase 2.

The 10 year old kid, watched as his hard work was taken from him. Though, there was nothing worst then not knowing what the villain was going to do with his invention. Would he really use it to destroy WordGirl? If so, why should he care? She didn't care about him. Though, he still cared…could he even say it? Yes, he still cared about her.

* * *

Becky and Bob quietly made their way down the sidewalk. Every now and then being interrupted by one of the remaining coughs. Becky still felt embarrassed. She was just so upset that Scoops had to see her like that. Coughing and most of all tearing up…sheesh. This was just a bad day for her.

"Cheep?" Bob quietly question, hoping to get Becky talking.

"*Cough* Well…I don't know I must have breathed in some of that red dust. It just doesn't make since. I am not allergic to anything. Why did that dust effect me?" Becky squeaked out.

Sigh. If only she knew.

The two continued walking in silence. Though, the quietness didn't last for too long.

"CHEEP!" Bob quickly pushed Becky out of the way.

A giant robot foot suddenly crashed down upon the pavement right in front of the two. Screams from frighten citizens filled the air, as Becky and Bob looked up.

"What is that thing?!" Becky cried. She couldn't tell who made it…it kind of looked like something Tobey would make. But, she had just defeated him. How was that possible? Well, the only thing that mattered now was her getting up there to fight it and save the city.

"Come on Bob!" Becky quickly grabbed her sidekick.

"Woorrrd Up!"

As the hero took off into the fight. She suddenly felt a sickening wave come over her. At that moment, it was clear to her, this was the beginning to something terrible.

* * *

**So, thats it, haha well till next time of course. But, hey, I hope you guys can't wait for more :D. Please R&R if ya want XD**


	6. No Doubt Ever Filled His Mind

**Chapter Six:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the ridiculous wait. HaHa and sorry for the fact I thought this story would be 'short' though it is becoming far contrary. Well *shrugs* what better to do in the midst of upcoming EXAMS :Z. Good luck to everyone who has upcoming tests. I can't wait till EOCs and stuff are gone. That will rid the stress of school slightly :). ****I would like to give a personal shout out to: Jesussaves1611, glowin-theSHARK, KimDWil71, A Pencil in her hand, Deepizzaguy, casrules401, TheLivingBeckyBotsford, darklexirose, Awesome, CureAnimeLover, and accost perez jose ramiro. Thanks to all of you :D God Bless XD**

**Dedication: To my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ**

* * *

Mr. Big looked out through his binoculars. The business man smiled deviously and quickly signaled for a handful of villains to get ready. There was a eery feeling in the air. The clouds had grown so dark one could mistake it to be night. Lightning could be seen flashing in the ominous sky. Small crackles of thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm. Yes, there was a storm coming and one could not be sure what this storm would bring. But, few did know.

"Mr. Big, how come I have to hold the umbrellas? Can't I use my powers too?"

Ms. Question questioned very upset. Other low villains also were indignant. In fact, a cluster of villains didn't really have anything to do because there was nothing required of them to do.

"Sorry Ms. Question, we have everything planned. I give the more experienced villains the more intense jobs." Mr. Big shrugged and continued watching the city.

Impatience, a word that could best describe Mr. Big's feelings at the moment. He had everything prepared. Though, for once the superhero was late. Playing with the remote, Mr. Big pressed a button hoping it would smash the nearby building. Instead, it made the robot pick up a nearby car and throw it. Well, destruction was destruction, but he probably should have read the manual before he started. Hehe! Oh well!

"WWwoord UP!"

In a quick flash, there she was. The small pint size super girl caught the car.

"Villains to your places! Phase Two begins now!"

Mr. Big grinned and evilly pressed a button on the remote.

* * *

Scoops slowly walked down the sidewalk. He finished the last of his notes. Though, he was irritated. He had a history report to complete, but his main topic always seemed to find a way to sneak away from him. The information he had was not nearly enough to prove that Becky and WordGirl even slightly compared. He needed more information. Well, If he couldn't get any information from Becky…maybe he could get it from WordGirl. Yeah, how many times had he tried that? Well, a lot. So, it was obvious, WordGirl would never just bluntly reveal her identity to him. However, maybe he could find some sort of connection between Becky and WordGirl. This connection would have to be unique. Something only the two share…

Scoops looked down at Tobey's mysterious red dusty paper. Well, the idea would come to him…eventually.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Suddenly, the reporter began to feel the ground vibrate from beneath him. An earthquake? No, had to be something else. In this city, it was always something else. The boy began to pick up his pace. Hearing the screams of other city goers, he knew he needed to run inside a nearby building.

Though, if he did, how would he get WordGirl's attention? Perhaps, he needed to play the 'helpless' citizen in order to get the superhero's attention.

Quickly, Scoops slowed down enough to see what the large thing could be. As the contraption rounded the corner and onto the street the appearance became obvious. A robot…

"So, that was what Tobey was up to." Scoops suspiciously whispered between breaths as the rumbling of the footsteps grew closer. Turning around quickly Scoops ran at a steady pace, just enough to have the robot not far behind. However, it didn't take Scoops long to realize, but running faster than a robot is a very hard thing to do.

* * *

"I'll take that!" WordGirl grinned as she caught the car that the robot had thrown. The superhero gladly placed it back down on the road and zoomed back to fight.

WordGirl looked the robot over. It was definitely Tobey's making. That was for sure. Though, her question was: Where was Tobey? In fact, she didn't see any possible owner to the robot. Strange. The robot went along trying to cause destruction. WordGirl found herself in frustration. After a whole morning of destroying Tobey's robots there just had to be one more.

"All right Huggy, you ready for Plan 568?" WordGirl grinned as Huggy gave her a happy nod. WordGirl nodded in return.

"MONKEY THROW!" WordGirl shouted in vigor as she threw her sidekick at the machine.

CLANK!

"Eeerrk.." Huggy whined.

"Huggy! Are you ok?" WordGirl quickly caught her sidekick.

"Cheep!" Huggy gave a thumbs up.

WordGirl relaxed, but frustration grew as the robot continued. Screams filled the air, destruction was growing, time was running out.

"Stay here Huggy," WordGirl gently placed her sidekick on the roof top far enough from the robot. Huggy, of course, shrieked in protest. However, WordGirl wanted to make sure he would be safe.

The superhero watched the robot a tad longer. For the most part, the robot was taller then usual. It was obvious now that the robot was tougher then usual too. But, not that tough. The robot itself looked like a whole bunch of scrape parts mashed into a colossal invention. Surely, Huggy and her could get rid of it together. Immediately, she began sorting through possible battle plans. Plan 387 seemed possible? Though, then again maybe not, the robot appeared to be larger so there was no telling the difference of its reaction. Perhaps Plan...

"HELP!" A horrified voice cried from below.

Bursting from her thoughts, WordGirl suddenly zoomed to the frightened source. The robot was reeking havoc down Main Street. Normally, there wasn't much to worry about because most citizens ventured indoors during a hug robot calamity. But, at the sound of the voice again, WordGirl knew at once who it was.

In horrified shock, "SCOOPS!" WordGirl cried as she shot down to stop the robot.

The superhero sped down and quickly stopped the robot's large metallic foot. Holding it in place with her hands, "Scoops go! Get as far away from here as you can" the girl gritted. The superhero nervously found the robot feeling heavier by the second. Scoops quickly ran out of the robot's path, but then stopped.

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you a question, WordGirl. May I?" Scoops nervously asked.

The weight was starting to grow heavier. WordGirl couldn't believe it, why was this becoming so hard. Wait, what did Scoops say? WordGirl quickly replied the one word she knew that was safe to say in the midst of word confusion.

"Um..." WordGirl struggled as she tried to push the robotic foot up. As she pushed with all of her strength, she felt her hands start to scream in protest, her feet refused to fight, and her head began to grow dizzy.

"Great! Ok, here is my question. What is your one weakness?" Scoops watched the superhero intently waiting for an answer. But, it seemed that she did not hear him.

"WordGirl?"

Her heart was racing, she had to get out from under the robot's foot.

"Uh, its uh Lexi…" That was it! Finally, the idea came to her. Letting out a nervous sigh, WordGirl quickly grabbed the robot's foot and tripped the machine. The machine began to tumble down, WordGirl quickly leapt and pushed Scoops out of the way.

CRASH! The robot fell onto the pavement.

WordGirl felt a little achy, though she quickly buried her pain away. Scoops needed to get somewhere safe. "Scoops, I really wish I could talk, but now isn't the best time. Maybe after I defeat the robot…" WordGirl spoke between breaths as she flue Scoops away from the battle.

"Is that guaranteed?" Scoops asked letting a tad bit of his disappointment show.

"Well, I can't promise. But, I will try my very best." WordGirl gave a small smile.

The superhero placed Scoops gently down on the sidewalk and took back off into the sky. WordGirl quickly returned to the scene.

"Alright Huggy, lets have a go at Plan 777!" WordGirl looked to the roof top where she had previously seen her sidekick.

"Huggy?"

No reply, nor could she see her sidekick. Where was he?

Pressing her communicator belt, "Huggy?" All that returned was static. A little panicked, WordGirl tried again, "Huggy? Do you copy?"

The superhero zoomed around the city quickly looking for her friend. Though, he was nowhere to be seen. Why would he leave? Maybe he had to go get something? Well, WordGirl hoped he would come back as soon as he could. She hated to fight without him by her side.

Sigh.

WordGirl watched as the large invention slowly began to stand up.

It was time to fight.

* * *

Tobey watched her from a distance. Even though, he was far apart from her, he still felt she could easily look his way. What if she did? What would she see? She would look at him with her innocent yet so powerful eyes.

Oh Please! What was he worried about? It was WordGirl. The most powerful girl on the face of the planet. She was the hero. He was the villain. Two paths so opposite should never cross. He should never care for a someone who despised him in the first place. With all her power, she could have chosen to be on the side that always benefits one's self. For once, this was one thing that made him more intelligent then her. Being a villain was far more rewarding. WordGirl would be defeated and he would help participate in the ruling of the whole city. Who wouldn't want that?

Tobey tried to muster a grin. But, as he watched WordGirl clench her fist, the grin didn't seem appropriate. Tobey watched as his large robot creation brought its metallic hands ready to strike her down. He found himself eager to see her win. As much as he wanted to rip those thoughts from his mind, it was impossible. He wanted her to be victorious. Though, would she?

No doubt ever filled his mind…

* * *

**Hehe well there may not have been a doubt in his mind, but what he didn't know was the doubts would arise. Tehe poor Tobey, there is more to this story then what meets the eye :P (whatever I mean by that *shrugs*). Anyway, good luck everyone! Have fun test taking! Keep your pencils sharp and your brains sharper! :) And those who aren't testing have a terrific calm series of weeks as us school going folk fret XD. Blessings on ya! R&R if was want :D**


	7. Too Bad It Can't Be That Easy

**Chapter Seven:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Ok, here I am! Yes, I still write. But, hey its summer time. I am SO lazy. A special thanks to: TheLivingBeckyBotsford, disastermovieguy, 1000goldpipes, LexiconGirl, Awesome, MusicNeverStops474, Deepizzaguy, accost perez jose ramiro, casrules401, darklexirose, and KimDWil71. Thanks to all of you :D God Bless XD**

**Dedication: To my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ**

* * *

The girl flue in mid air waiting for the robot's first move. A hard gust of wind filled the air. It howled pass buildings and shook the trees. It sent the young superhero's hair dancing across her cheek and her cape slowly folding. Pushing her hair back, WordGirl clutched her fist and made a battle pose. With the flashes of lightning and the thunder above her, a message of caution was evident.

It was obviously a horrid time to fight a giant robot. Oh well…

Screeches of metal arose as the robot slowly stood on its feet. After it fell, it was automatically looking for the target.

"Hey you! Looking for me?"

WordGirl gestured to herself, with a grin. Flying in mid air, she awaited the robot's first move. Though, it didn't take long.

"Whoa!" A crumble of building pieces were launched at her. Catching the falling cement bunches, she placed them down in an empty spot. By then the robot had caught up with her. A dark shadow loomed over her as she slowly ascended to its height.

Granted, it was a terrible looking robot, but surprisingly destructive and mysterious. It was making a mess, but why.

"Alright Tobey, come out, I know you are behind this." WordGirl looked around in frustration. The robot didn't stop, it just continued to approach her.

"Hmm…strange. This isn't normal. Where is Tobey? Usually, he pops out with his remote."

WordGirl quickly began to listen intently with her superhearing. Most of the time she could pick up Tobey's 'evil genius talk to self' strand of thought. It wasn't too hard to find in a small city. Furthering her concentration, she tried listening for his voice. Though, the loud talks and screams of citizens began to slowly drown out her hopes. The noise of everything filled her ears, "Er…I give up."

It was clear Tobey wasn't anywhere close.

CRASH!

Mentally shaking herself for not watching the robot, WordGirl quickly looked around and sure enough...The robot had come into an obstacle in its path. Unfortunately, the obstacle had to be the Will-Rose Building. It was owned by Suzy B. Snugglesteen, who managed to win the building after Mr. Big cheated.

"Oh no!" The superhero quickly caught the robot's hand that was pushing to destroy the building's tower. Though, it sure was throwing a lot of force. "Eeerr..Come on…" Pushing hard, the robot hand slowly began to move back. SLAM! Only to shove WordGirl crashing into the street. Shaking off the small ounce of pain that surged, the hero kicked off the broken cement and sped straight at the robot. Grabbing the contraption from underneath, WordGirl forcefully began to lift the robot away from the building.

The machine was causing catastrophic damage. There had to be a safer way to fight it.

As the hero flue higher, the robot only began to grow heavier. Biting her lip, "This is really getting hard. I don't think I can hold for long." Searching out ideas, her eyes scanned the city. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

The river.

If she could toss the robot in the river it would destroy it.

"oOw." The fight was still on and the machine was still trying to get to her. WordGirl felt like she had just taken on 10 more tons.

Looking around frantically, "ok..WordGirl focus. Where is the river?" Searching around, the girl spotted it with ease. It wasn't far, the hero knew she could make it now. Holding tight to the robot, she closed her eyes with sincere focus. Jetting out in speed, the hero opened her eyes and whizzed through the air. Familiar buildings and places flue past her in quick blazes of light. Weaving through the buildings and keeping her eyes locked on the murky water in the distance, it would only be milliseconds before she ridded the robot and saved the city.

"Too bad it can't be that easy, WordGirl. Mwhaha…." It was then her superhearing kicked in to hear the faint familiar voice.

* * *

"Leslie!" Mr. Big urgently whispered.

The annoyed assistant rushed over to her boss. "Yes sir?" She asked blankly.

"Which button do I press?" The business man scratched his head in complete confusion. Business was his degree, not a child's robotic toys.

"Did you read the instruction manual, sir?' The assistant asked unamused.

"There's an instruction manual?"

"urgh…"

* * *

As the hero sped faster and faster…the voice slowly faded out.

Finally! She was just about…

A loud scream broke out of her, as the small pain she had been feeling seemed to erupt to a worse maximum level. All the superhero could see was the machine's red shot eyes. Dropping the robot, she tried to hold onto her flight, but everything in her was shocked. The girl slowly began to give in to the gravity. Crashing on top of a building, WordGirl tried to stand, but fell back down.

Something wasn't right. WordGirl didn't get beat by robots. She had no weaknesses except...no.. the hero refused to believe it. Besides, Tobey didn't even know her weakness.

With a sudden creaking of metal , the robot appeared and lifted its hand above her ready to smash.

In a mix of throbbing and fear, WordGirl quickly began to stand not willing to give up so easily. Jumping in the air, she gripped the robot's hand and pulled with what strength she had. The metallic arm came buzzing off.

The robot was now wildly trying to swat her with its only arm. Now, if only she could rip the other arm off. That way she could defeat the machine.

"Yes, I think if I did that...whoa..wait a minute. Something is wrong." But, as the red wires of the robot surged wildly, a burning wave was felt all over her. Feeling her legs beginning to collapse, she tried to resist the urge to fall.

"uh...What is happening?"

There were lives dependent upon her.

"No, I won't give up." WordGirl growled as she weakly dodged the robot's arm.

* * *

Was that who he thought it was?

Tobey quickly ran from window to window trying to see what was going on. Part of his orders were to stay inside a busy building. He had managed to sneak inside the Will-Rose Building. It was plenty noisy, and that was key. WordGirl wouldn't be able to hear him and thus find him. The villains needed him to be hidden. Mostly from the fear the superhero would make him talk, and thus reveal their plan. But, for some reason, Tobey thought Mr. Big too devious for that being the only reason.

"Where is WordGirl?" Tobey asked around hoping someone would answer his question. By now everyone was crowded around the windows, hoping to see the battle. The robot had been close to destroying the building only a matter of minutes ago. Though, as suspected WordGirl didn't let that happen. Now the hero was somewhere in the city fighting, but where.

Pushing some curious faces aside, "Was that WordGirl?" Tobey questioned nervously to the chaotic atmosphere.

"I don't know..."

"It sounded like it."

"Could of just been a frightened citizen..."

"I think it sounded like a child."

A blur of answers arose through the curious crowd of people.

Rushing around trying to find an open window to peer out, "Where is WordGirl?' Tobey shouted again hoping an answer would finally break through. The noise of the people was too great...and it slowly drowned out his hopes.

Tobey quickly ran into the elevator, if anything, he could go to a different floor. Pressing the circular button, it glowed and dinged as the doors swiftly opened. Running inside, the boy quickly hit the highest number he could find. The doors shut and the elevator began to speed up.

In a blitz of time, the elevator slowed and opened its doors... as Tobey walked out instantly he could feel a wave of wind rush over him. Carefully walking forward, he cupped his hands over his eyes and searched the distance.

Like a beacon, a flash of red light could be seen down by river. What was going on?

* * *

It wasn't possible, the robot's hand was moving too fast. Her power were leaking from her even faster. There had to be another way to stop the robot.

Perhaps, if she could penetrate the robot's core and destroy it that would bring the machine down.

Well it would have to do, it was the only thing she had left to try. Forcing herself to stand strong, she began to run straight toward the robot. With her legs growing more weak by the second, her running became sprinkled with abrupt limping. Rushing across the building's destroyed roof, the hero pushed with all the strength she had. Jumping of the building's edge and into the robot, she crashed through the machine's outer shell and into its interior. At that exact moment, a flood of the red light engulfed her. The strength immediately went from her, the girl collapsed.

WordGirl knew she had been made vulnerable by her only weakness.

"Lexinit..lexan…" She cried. Somehow she knew, but just couldn't believe it. Trying to lift her head, she could dimly see a large chunk of Lexanite. It was connected to several wires inside the robot.

The Lexanite was powering the machine.

_I can't do this_, she thought. Laying helpless, the girl tried to call Huggy. Pressing her communicator, the beep slowly sounded. _Come on Huggy, where are you?_

As the beep continued it eventually died and went to static.

Now, there was only one way to stop it. Though, she couldn't move, she didn't want to move. Lifting her head, a mix of dizziness crept over her. Looking over at the lexanite, she groaned.

The shards of broken metal began to pierced her skin, lifting herself up, the hero began to crawl to the rock. The closer she inched to it, the more she wanted to give up. Letting out short cries, the hero moved till she could see her own reflection in the rock's shiny surface. Shakily lifting her hand, the hero grabbed hold of the rock and began to pull.

As she tightened her grip the rock began to burn through her glove, in an instant her hand felt as if it were on fire. Biting her lip and holding back tears, she kept her hold.

* * *

**Ok guys :O , I just wanted to say how much I HATED to write this :( . I just can't stand WordGirl like this. I mean Urgh! Next time, I will write a story that is completely happy…umm..maybe :D. Stories are so much more fun when there are suspenseful problems XD. I am so mad with myself. Haha. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Please R&R if ya want :)**


End file.
